Your songs remind me of swimming
by Its-real-to-us
Summary: To Dan water was his sanctuary, but to Phil it was his torment. What happens when the talented captain of the schools swim team offers to teach him the secret to his paradise and will the shy boy be able to control the rapid beating of his heart in time. Dan/Phil Chaptered fic. I do not own the artwork - full credit goes to the creator and I will remove if desired :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone :) Long time no see :) Anyway, I have really found alot more motivation to write recently so I will be starting a new chaptered swimming fic involving phan cause it feels like there's not been that many recently :/ Any of you reading my other story "What does not kill us makes us stronger" don't worry! I'll still be continuing it but I thought I would try something new as well :) Also, if this wasn't enough I will be starting another fic also to be uploaded soon (all will be explained when I upload :P)**

 **Dan POV:**

Have you ever wondered what it feels like to be as light as a feather even with the weight of the world on your shoulders; to feel the calm in anger; free from fear or worry. That's what the water gave me. As the waves crash against my skin; lap by lap, I feel it all just melt away. With every turn; every kick, I further myself from reality. The scene played before you, harsh and angry – forceful strokes divide the water; the waves clinging to the sides as I move faster, stronger. Powerful…yet graceful – no harsh brush strokes or violent swirls of blue paint the scene before you. It is a delicate canvas; the most beautiful expression of freedom you could ever envision and I wish I could stay in its presence forever.

It's not enough though; not strong enough – not fast enough. I must keep going if I am ever to equal the majesty of the element. My goal is simple; be the best and only the best. The one who's lifted through the current, not swept away by the aggressive arms of the ocean; not lost in the swell of the person in front of you.

 _"Dan,"_

I will be the best….I am the best….

 _"Dan,"_

…keep going…..keep going…..

 _"Daniel,"_

…just…one…more…lap…

"Daniel James Howell!" My daze is broken by a harsh voice and a sharp blow of a sports whistle. I didn't even register the hard pool wall colliding with my head.

"Jesus Christ Sal!" I groan, "You could have at least let me finish!" I look up through speckled vision to see a petite, but muscular, woman standing over me; her arms folded and her brow furrowed in annoyance.

"Dan, training finished an hour ago, the pool boys need to put the cover on," Sally, my strict swim coach huffed, "You know you shouldn't be in here after hours, suppose something happened to you – there are no lifeguards in here after the session ends,"

"But…but….," I whine.

"Out…now" she bellows, her words resonating throughout the empty room, before shuffling off back to the swim staff room. Huffing irritated, I haul my body out the water, hissing slightly as the cold air stings my exposed skin. As I pad towards the shower room, towel hung loosely over my shoulder; I cannot help but feel a tinge of disappointment at my performance today. Trials for the swimming gala are only a few days away and I can already feel myself slipping. _What if I don't make my time? What if I let Charlie, Ben, Jack and the rest of the school down? What if I can never make my dream to appear at the Olympics happen?_ Another tired sigh escapes my lips, there's no use complaining about it now.

After quickly showering in the ridiculously cold showers, drying myself off and changing into my swim tracksuit reading Mapleton Academy Swim Club, I make my way into the lobby of the sports centre – not bothering to dry my hair as its probably curling by now anyway. I cringe at the thought. I glance at the dirty white clock hanging loosely from above the unmanned reception desk. **10:30pm.** I groan. I hadn't realised I had been in the pool so long. I suppose, when water is my lifeline I would be careless to think about how much time I spend in there. I mean, do we really need to think about how long we spend breathing. Probably. Yet, in a way I am pleased at my disregard to my schedule; showing that I still retain the rugged, untamed nature that I can only express through my swimming – one that I need if I am to hope at succeeding in the upcoming time trials. I snigger silently as I think to myself. _Ha, those guys won't see me coming! I hope they enjoy the taste of the waves I will create as I speed past them. Ha! I'll show them…._

"Hey Dan!" a high pitched voice from behind me startles and I jump, my hope to leave swim practice without participating in meaningless conversation having evaporated.

"Huh…oh, hi Sally," I mumble, uninterested.

"Listen, I know how much swimming means to you and I know you're probably not going to listen to me, but as your coach and the one who is responsible for your welfare, I must insist that you refrain from overworking yourself – even-though I know that the time trials are only a few days away," she pleads, her eyes creasing in worry. She frowns as I sigh in frustration.

"Hmph...clearly you have no idea what a time trial is, Sal," I scoff.

"Of course I do"

"Then you will understand that I can't let my guard down so close to them, do you not want me to get into the swim team this year is that it?" I snarl as my voice wavers from the stress and exhaustion.

"Of course not Dan, you are by far this schools finest backstroke swimmer – capable of going far beyond the boundaries of a mere school time trial," she soothes but I remain unconvinced.

"That means nothing if I can't actually get onto the swim team!" I groan, "How am I gonna hope to get any further than I am in this stupid school! I wanna be the best for both for my family and I and I can only do that if I win. Only win. There is no room for mistakes if I am to succeed!" Tears well in my eyes and my chest tightens. She sighs.

"I know, just be careful ok," Her voice softens as she places a soothing hand on my tense shoulders. "Try to have a good night sleep at least before tomorrows training yeah?" I mutter my nuances and a quick, reluctant "ok" before she gives me a small, mother like smile as she goes to head towards her office, located in a small crook beside the entrance of the reception desk. "See you then" she calls, defeated and I give a hesitant wave. I wish she wouldn't do that. Running a hand through my damp brown hair, I close my eyes in weariness.

She always tries to pull the caring card whenever she thinks that she is right about my training. I suppose I cannot blame her though. She has already experienced everything; the highs and definite lows of competitive swimming and yet she is still willing to help me. See, at just the tender age of 25, she has already competed at the European championships for her flawless freestyle. She wowed judges and swimmers alike with her fabulous form and powerful grace but due to a progressive shoulder injury, was forced to pull out of any further competitions – including her lifetime goal of appearing at the Olympics. I suppose, in a way, that's why she is so concerned for me all the time; she just doesn't want me to end up with the same fate as she did – coaching spoilt, sulky teenagers instead of earning medals of bronze, silver and gold. Nevertheless, I cannot risk my performance and I must ensure that I do everything I can to win my time trial. After all, there is no need for both of us not to achieve our dreams. With that, I jog out of the sports centre, out the school, ready to win these time trials if it kills me.

 **Phil POV:**

 _"Baby can't you see, I'm calling….,"_

"Stop it,"

 _"A guy like you should wear a warning…,"_

"Chris….,"

 _"It's dangerous….I'm falling….,"_ I scoff and tilt my head up slightly – my eyes widening in horror as I see PJ's face contorted in awkwardness as Chris gives him a playful lap dance.

"Chris!" I shout, half laughing.

"Not tonight…uh…I've got a headache," PJ whines, his eyes screwed shut tightly. Chris pauses, threatening to erupt into a fit of laughter also, and drags his fingers along his back with feather-like touches. "Now, now PJ, you wouldn't want to misbehave now would you," He gives PJ a mock suggestive wink and the boy pales.

"…eep...,"

Sniggering, I attempt to end the poor boys suffering.

"Alright, alright Chris," I laugh, holding my hands up, "Come on leave the poor boy alone, I know you are bored but there is no need to resort to that," With a diva-like huff the flamboyant brown haired boy removes himself from PJ, who sighs in relief, and flounces back to his seat, settling on giving him the occasional wink when I'm not looking.

"You two are no fun you know," Chris groans, resting his head on his elbows. "I only agreed to stay at school this late if we were gonna actually have some fun,"

"Hey, you knew I needed to finish this, besides I'm almost done," I explain, my attention turning back to my music composition sheets.

"Aww come on Phil, you spend more time with that piano than with your friends," he pouts like a small child and I throw him a disapproving scowl. "And you Peej, ever since you met Anya, you're hardly ever free anymore – unless you've got your yappy Chihuahua hanging off your arm,"

"Hey," PJ interrupts, looking slightly hurt, "I think she's perfect, she loves attack on titan and she is just so pretty" He smiles.

"Oh vomit-," Chris grimaces, rolling his eyes.

"Come now Chris, there's no need for that, I think it's nice that PJ has found someone to fall in love with. Its very sweet," I smile, nodding to PJ who grins in return, as I continue with my music work.

"Who are you and what have you done with my real friends?" Chris gripes, standing up to grab a cup of water from the water cooler by the door.

"What's wrong with a little bit of romance," I ask.

"It's dull…pointless…leads to nothing but misery," he explains.

"So, you don't see the point of it?" I press.

"Nope" he replies, bluntly.

"Not at all?" I press further.

"Nu-uh," he repeats, taking another sip of his water.

"Oh really?" PJ and I exchange knowing glances, "What about Charlie?" Chris chokes spluttering and I cannot help the look of smugness spread across my face.

"Wha-what!" he coughs, frowning at the water saturating his white school shirt. "Wha-what are you talking about?" He eyes me nervously as I stretch back further into my seat; PJ grinning beside me.

"You know…tall, dark, handsome…swims butterfly on the boys swim team…that Charlie," His cheeks flush a deep crimson and he looks away trying to regain his composure.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he mumbles defensively.

 _"Oh Charlie, let me help you…..oh Charlie you were amazing out there…have my babies Charlie!"_ I mock as he walks over and whacks my shoulder.

"Oh piss off," he frowns, sitting back down with his arms crossed, the blush still evident.

"Oh he was only messing with you Chris," PJ sympathizes; jabbing me in the arm to stop my sniggering.

"Ha! I don't know how you can be so smug Phil, we _all_ know who you'd like to make beautiful music with," he eyes me suggestively.

"Huh? You must be mistaken, I don't fancy anyone," I reply confused.

"Oh really?" he muses, "So you won't be interested in the fact that the _gorgeous_ Dan Howell will be competing in the time trials this year; I hear he's really toned up since last summer," _Shit…_ I cough awkwardly and look down, but I can tell he is smirking at me.

"Pfft…n-no," I stutter, hoping my concentration on the work in front of me will mask the blush covering my face.

"Awwww is Philly blushing?" he teases, "Wouldn't be the first time,"

"What?" I scoff, "That's ridiculous," I try to remain neutral on the subject but my obviously red face isn't helping the situation.

"Really Phil? It's as clear as Peej's unhealthy obsession with Eren/Levi fan-fiction,"

"Hey!"

"Face it Peej he's too old for him,"

"I…but…,"

"How? I do not fancy Dan," I try to reason, but he's having none of it.

"Its understandable that you can't think straight when that magnificent specimen of perfection is around," he sniggers – part of him is enjoying this, "He's got talent, getting straight a's and being captain of the swimming team; he's popular, even amongst the teachers, and he's got a figure that even straight guys would dream about,"

"And your point is…," I drawl, impatient at his insinuation.

"You love it Phil," he states bluntly, "Too bad you're too much of a coward to ask him out,"

"Ok, one – I do not _love_ Dan so why would I want to ask him out and two – he's the most sought after boy in this school, who is about 300% straight, so why would he be interested in a nobody music nerd like me," I sound almost sad in my explanation. I suppose it's true though. Regardless of my feelings for anyone, no one has ever really been interested in me. It's not like I am a boy crazy teenage girl but, I'm not gonna lie, it would be nice for a boy to talk to me without it being to pass a love note to the cute girl sat next to me. I'm lucky in the fact that this school doesn't really have a problem with homophobia, but it doesn't really make finding that special someone any easier.

"Aww don't say that Phil," PJ sympathizes, smiling softly, "You've got lots of stuff going for you. I mean, your funny, kind and your talent for the piano is far superior to anyone else this school has ever seen. You wouldn't have been scouted by that prestigious music academy for after you're a-levels if it wasn't,"

"I suppose," I mutter, "Thank you Peej,"

"Which is why, Casanova, you need to get out there and grab your man," Chris chirps, eyebrows wiggling suggestively.

"I DO NOT fancy Dan Howell," I repeat, but Chris just smirks.

"Whatever Phil, I'll just have to date him then," Before I could think, I was instantly giving Chris a look of possession and jealousy, causing a roar of laughter from the shorter boy. I instantly regretted it.

"Hmph…I have music work to do," I huff, turning back for the final time to my neglected composition sheets.

 _I do not love Dan_. I thought to myself. _Well, maybe just a little bit…_

 **How was it? Good? I hope so...although even if it wasn't thank you so much for reading :P**

 **Please feel free to review as I love reading what people have to say about my stories :)**

 **See you in the next chapter xxxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone, I hope you enjoy chapter 2 of this fic :)**

 **Phil POV:**

"For goodness sakes Chris! Do you ever stop eating?" Anya retorts, eyes rolling at the magnificent spread set out before the surprisingly small brown eyed boy.

"What? I'm hungry," he gripes, picking up one of his three sandwiches. A look of disgust spreads across the face of the short, green eyed, black haired girl.

"Ugh, you boys are such pigs," she sneers, looking Chris up and down in repulsion.

"Hey!" I pipe up and she whispers a quick "not you" before smiling.

"I hope you don't include me in that description," a voice belonging to a curly haired boy questions, appearing behind said female and kissing her cheek softly.

"Aww PJ I'm sorry I didn't mean you," she stutters, a little worried; turning to face him.

"Don't worry about it, I know," he chuckles and gives her a loving smile, brushing a small strand of hair from her eyes as she blushes.

"Oh Peachy," she beams, turning to hide her reddening face.

"You know what….I'm not hungry anymore….," Chris frowns, pushing his half eaten sandwich away.

"Oh stop it Chris," I mouth and hit his shoulder playfully, but he just groans.

Conversation continues much like that in the large, packed school canteen with the two of them exchanging several quick glances and kisses, while a disgruntled Chris looks on, like a disapproving pensioner, at the loved up couple. We discuss our school work which, fortunately for us since exams are over, has been pretty easy going; the upcoming summer, which I cannot wait for; and several other mindless topics to pass the time. It wasn't until the canteen fell silent that our pleasant reverie was broken.

"It's the swimmers," I hear a year seven whisper to her friend and I turn to look. There are eight of them in total that enter through the grubby white doors, known as the "elite" group as they return from their morning training session. Four girls and four boys – all on the swim teams last year and the most hotly anticipated to be on the teams this year. The whole room is in awe. You see, the Mapleton Academy Swim Club is the pride of the school; with many parents begging to send their children here because of its reputation. They really are a force to be reckoned with; the schools team having reached international level ten times, the nationals 25 times and the regional's almost every year since the club was set up 50 years ago. Many who participate end up being scouted by the best sport universities and colleges; the school already having produced seven Olympians and three Olympic medalists. I chuckle slightly at my own situation – I would be the only one at a prestigious swimming school who cannot actually swim.

I scan my eyes over the group; all of them in perfect form as usual. The girls; Anna Hopkins, a fiery red-head with speed and grace in the freestyle; Carrie Hope Fletcher, a bubbly blonde and torpedo in the breast stroke; Zoe Sugg, fast and agile in the backstroke and; Louise Pentland, unbeaten in the butterfly; are truly something special. Last year they very nearly became the most successful team in the country, had it not been due to an injury, but, looking at the way they look now, I wouldn't be surprised if they went all the way this year and for years to come.

However, if you thought the girls were good, the boys' team is just as amazing. The four of them – Charlie Skies for butterfly, Ben Cook for freestyle, Jack Howard for breaststroke, all headed by their equally impressive captain Dan Howell for backstroke will surely catapult this school to a fame far higher than it has climbed before. There're pretty hot too, if you ask me; they're the perfect eye candy along with their talent, which is probably why they are so popular amongst their fellow students.

"Wow, it's amazing to think what those guys could achieve, don't you agree?" PJ asks, as the room slowly resumes with its normal chatter. Although, I can probably tell what most of the students' conversations are about.

"Definitely, they really are talented, I feel really honored to be part of the school when I watch them swim," Anya adds, looking over at the group with a sense of pride. I nod in agreement but Chris just scoffs.

"Ha! There's only one reason you watch the swim team Phil and it ain't for the sake of school spirit ha-ha," he chides, wiggling his eyebrows at me suggestively.

"Of course not Chris, I love to appreciate the work that they put in an-,"

"Oh please, the only thing you love to "appreciate" is Dan Howells ass!" he sniggers as I sneer at him, before he receives a quick slap from Anya.

"Oi, what the fu-,"

"Stop objectifying the swimmers please," she interjects, "They put a lot of work into gaining the form they have, but it is for a purpose, so please appreciate that rather than what it looks like,"

"Oh come off it Anya, we've all heard about you and your hot new neighbor," he protests.

"I beg your-," she responds angered as she gives a reassuring look to a now very confused looking PJ.

"I bet he got a house warming he'd never forget," he leers.

"Why you littl-,"

"Hey, come on guys lets not argue, Anya darling?" PJ looks to her and gives her a small smile; squeezing her hand slightly.

"PJ's right, lets just all enjoy the rest of lunch and show our support to the swim team later at the time trials,"

"Ok,"

"Ok",

"Good. Now PJ do you think there is anyone else who is in the running for the swim team this year?" I ask.

"Ummm…,"

"….You still fancy Dan though," Chris interrupts and we all groan in unison; earning him several playful slaps. I have no idea how I'm going to last the entire swimming season.

 **Dan POV:**

Seconds seem like hours at the thought of the looming time trials. This is it. This is actually it. My heart pounds in my chest as I reach, with shaking fingers, to fumble in my locker for a towel, goggles and swim cap. I should be used to this by now, having already been on the team for three years, but the sickness in my stomach still lingers every time I think about it. It's a good thing most of the others have left to join the stands as I don't think I could manage a conversation right now. Releasing a shuddered breath, I close my eyes to try and gather my thoughts. _It's just you and the water Dan. No one else. Don't resist it, let it carry you. You are the one in control…_ My eyes fly open and the slam of the old, creaking door of the changing room resonates in the silence.

Just as I am about to reach the poolside, a peculiar sight halts me in my tracks. _Hmm?...long black hair, pale complexion, the sickly scent of roses…I wonder who that could be…_ I chuckle to myself in sarcasm.

"Ahem…you know the girls trials aren't until tomorrow right," I whisper and she jumps, darting to pathetically hide behind a bin.

"Oh shit…," I hear her whisper, "There's no one here," I pinch the bridge of my nose.

"Molly, I know it's you," I reply.

"Oh shit…," she whispers again, before peeking out from her hiding spot with her tail between her legs, "How'd ya guess?"

"Your pewdiepie t-shirt is poking through the trench coat," I explain grinning and she frowns.

"Oh…,"

"And those sunglasses look suspiciously similar to those that disappeared off of my nightstand two days ago," I fold my arms at her. Chuckling nervously, she steps forward.

"Oooh would you look at the time, best be off," she rushes, but I interrupt before she can escape.

"Let me guess, Anna?" I ask and she sighs at my raised eyebrow.

"Oh don't give me that look Dan," she huffs defeated.

"Why don't you just talk to her?" I inquire, but her frown deepens.

"Are you kidding? That would never work. She's beautiful, intelligent, funny, kind, beautiful-,"

"Yes anyway…,"

"Oh right AND she's the soon to be captain of the girls swim team," she explains sadly.

"So?" I ask confused and she glares at me annoyed.

"Sooooooo…..she could have any boy or girl she wants….not a silly little bookworm like me. Ugh I feel like Makoto every-time he sees Rin and Haru together," Giving her a quick friendly hug I cannot help but chuckle softly.

"Awwww don't worry Mol, the good guy always get his, or in your case, her girl, keep trying and I know she will say yes,"

"But it's so hard to talk to her though, especially with that coach of hers," she scowls, looking away.

"What, Sally?" My eyes widen in surprise but she looks deadly serious.

"Yeah her, she's always getting in the way when I make even a small attempt at conversation with her – she says I'm a distraction to her swimming," Like a disappointed puppy putting its ears down, she sighs in defeat.

"Oh don't give up so easy, how about I talk to her, or at least provide you with an opportunity for a conversation," I propose and a grin spreads across her face.

"Really?!" she beams, leaping to give me a hug. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou,"

"Ha-ha it's alright, what are best friends for right," I simper, "At least then you won't have to go all Sherlock on her this time,"

"Did someone say Sherlock!? Where?" A voice cries from behind me, followed by a small squeak from the girl beside me who darts back behind her bin.

"Oh…uh…hi Sally" I greet, turning round, "Been thinking about Benedict Cumberbatch again have we?" She gives me a coy grin before winking.

"Only all the time Dan ha-ha, I'm not normally a romantic person, but I'd go skinny dipping with that man any day," I grimace. "With or without the hat he-he,"

"Ugh Sally, no wonder he's a psychopath," My face contorts into a look of disgust.

"No…sociopath," she adds pleased with herself.

"Highly functioning sociopath actually, do your research," Molly pipes up from behind the bin, earning a bemused expression from the coach in front of me.

"You know, _Molly Cassidy,_ my Anna's not gonna be impressed by a girl who gets herself a detention for answering back to a teacher," she retorts smugly and I hear several profanities uttered from behind the bin. I cannot help but snigger at the situation. Once again, looking like a puppy dropped in a puddle; she emerges from her hiding spot scowling. "Now be a good girl and stop distracting my swimmers, I don't want you pouncing on Daniel as-well,"

"What…I…hey….bitch," she whispers the last part.

"Now then, all set Dan," she turns to me, a determined look in her eyes.

"Uh yeah, I think so," I mutter shyly; my attention more focussed on my fuming, and now very embarrassed, best friend.

"Good luck, and remember, you have the potential to go much further than this, so whatever happens, you must take it in your stride," Nodding in agreement, she gestures me to follow her towards the entrance of the packed swimming pool; the nervousness in my stomach building again.

 **Phil POV:**

The atmosphere at the swimming pool is awe-inspiring. To see so many students here to support the school in its most prized sport is truly a sight to behold. Even though I sit here in the stands, along with Chris, PJ and Anya, every year to cheer them on; you cannot help but feel proud once again as you drink in the atmosphere of it all. We were quite lucky actually with our seats this year. Ours are at the front, directly parallel to the starting podiums. Normally these ones fill up pretty quickly with teachers or prospective wags of the swimmers but not this time. I suppose we can technically fit into that category as, I am pretty sure that, the only reason we got these seats was due to Charlie's friendliness with Chris – even-though the brown haired boy would never admit it.

"Oooh look, look, the freestyle and backstroke swimmers are about to go for their warm-up…look, there's Charlie," Anya points and we all cheer as they start to do their laps. It really is quite breathtaking watching them swim, especially with the form they are in. The fact that they can tame the water with little ease really makes me admire them, especially as they can do it without fear. I wish I was like that but I know I never could be. For one, I look like a dying flounder if I even attempt to tread water; and secondly, I don't particularly ever want to back into water like that again. All that is irrelevant now as we are simply here to enjoy the start of an amazing swimming season, showing off the best this school has to offer.

"Say Phil, do you fancy getting closer, I need to talk to Charlie for a second," Chris asks with puppy dog eyes.

"Uh…but the first heat is about to start," I pout.

"Aww come on Phil, Charlie's not swimming til the 3rd heat, pleaaaaase," the shorter boy begs but I try to remain firm in my decision, "You might even get to see Dan," A microscopic twitch across my right eyebrow was enough for the brunette to smirk evilly at me and for me to admit defeat.

"Oh fine," I huff. Sulking, I follow the determined boy out of the stands, much to the annoyance of several seated spectators, down the steps towards the training pool. I'm surprised the poolside staff didn't hang us for daring approach them but, as this is just the heats; the official rules aren't as strict.

"Hey you," He smiles at the muscular boy looking up at him.

"Hiya, I'm so glad you could make it," the surprisingly high voiced, butterfly swimmer beams.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," Chris replies, crouching down to listen closer; myself trying not to look awkward standing there.

"Good. You're my lucky charm," Charlie winks and Chris blushes. _Hate romance eh Chris…pfft._

"Oh stop it you, no I'm not" Chris smirks back.

"Yes you are, I know I'll do well if you're here, you really are something special," I cough awkwardly, suppressing a gag at the cringe-worthy, teenage girl-like giggle that escapes Chris' lips. Tugging on his sleeve gently I attempt to get the love struck teenagers attention, but more so to prevent him from falling in from leaning into Charlie so much. Sorry fan-girls this ships not sailing today.

"Huh…what is it Phil?" he asks impatiently.

"Shouldn't we…uh…be getting back to our seats," I give him a look of urgency, hidden by a polite smile, but he seems to ignore it.

"Won't be a minute Phil," he rushes back, focusing his attention back on the boy in front of him. I huff exasperated, however Charlie seems to notice.

"Say Chris, who's this?" he asks, gesturing towards me. I gulp nervously.

"Oh this is Phil, he's one of my friends from music, he's really good at it though unlike me he-he," I blush at the comment.

"What, this is music Phil? Wow, cool," Charlie smiles broadly.

"Huh," Both Chris and I say in unison.

"We all know about you Phil, you're really talented. Didn't you get scouted recently?" his eyes glisten in interest.

"Uh…yeah…I guess…my music's not that good though," I look down to hide my blushing face.

"Don't be so coy Phil – it really is. You know your coursework? Sometimes when we're doing our cool down exercise's the coach will put it on if it's been a stressful training session," _Wait, what? Training session…does that mean?_ My eyes widen in horror, with Chris seemingly having read my mind.

"Training session eh? Does that include Dan by any chance?" Chris, with a devilish look in his eyes, inquires.

"Oh yeah, he really likes it, says your voice is really good," If my face didn't already look like a sun burnt lobster by now, it certainly did now.

"Hmm interesting, looks like we've found what song your first dance will be eh Phil," he jibes.

"Chris! Shhh," I plead, but he's having way too much fun to notice.

"Huh?" Charlie asks in curiosity.

"Chris don't!" Once again my pleas go unheard.

"He's got the hot's for your beautiful backstroke swimmer," He explains and I almost die of embarrassment.

"Really, aww that's so cute, I can give him your number if you like, I don't think he's got a boyfriend at the moment," Charlie smiles but I cannot look him in the eyes. _I'm gonna kill you Chri- Wait! Boyfriend?! Dans gay?!_ My heart leaps in my chest. _Maybe I misheard…_

"Chriiiiiis," I whine, hiding my blushing face in my hands. "I am gonna leave now,"

"Awwww is Philly blushing?" Chris chuckles.

"Leaving now!" I announce.

With that I pace back towards my seat; my heart doing somersaults in my chest. My mind is racing with questions. _Oh god, how could he do that?! Dans gonna find out and I'm just gonna die…why did have to tell him….he'll think I'm such a stalker now…wait, why do I care? I don't fancy Dan that much do I._ I look back to see Chris sniggering at me _. Yes…yes I do….oh god what am I gonna do…_ I didn't even notice the swimming float lying on the side of the swimming pool.

"Phil watch out!" Charlie shouts. SPLASH!

 _Oh god, it's happening again…._

 **Oooooh cliffhanger...uh...sort of...Anyway, please feel free to review as your feedback is always appreciated :)**

 **Til next time**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiya everyone! How're we doing? :P Here's chapter 3 for you lovelies :)**

 **Phil POV:**

 _"Be careful little lion, don't go too near the edge, we don't want you falling in," a sweet voice instructs._

 _"I will Nana," I reply, "Come on, lets go feed the ducks," my excitement can hardly be contained as I tug gently at the hem of my grandmothers black skirt._

 _"Ok sweetheart, just let me go and get some food from the nice man over there, wait here for a minute," she smiles. I love it when she smiles._

 _"Okaaaay," I beam; big blue eyes fixated on the muddy puddles before me," "Ha-ha…splash…splash….ha-ha," I jump in every single one; watching in awe at the fountain every-time I put my foot down. "Look Nana look!"_

 _"I'll just be a minute Phil,"_

 _"Meow…,"_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"Meooooooow…," I crane my neck upwards to see a small, black kitten perched on a low branch over hanging the lake. I gasp in panic._

 _"Nana…Nana…help….kitty," tears threaten to spill at the sight of the distressed feline._

 _"Hold on Phil, I'll be there in a sec,"_

 _"But Nana….," With a new found determination, I climb onto the stump of a nearby tree and try to reach him by stretching. Huffing in defeat, I attempt to jump to reach the branch and succeed; my legs flailing before I use the trunk of the tree to sort of walk up and swing my legs round; my trousers tearing in the process causing a large gash across my knee._

 _"Oww," I whimper, stray tears slipping from my eyes, "Here kitty, here kitty," I try to coax the little guy towards me but he is frozen in fear._

 _"Come on little guy," I shuffle a little forward but he still remains in place._

 _"Come on…I'm Phil, pleased to meet you," Further and further but still no luck._

 _"Here kitt-ACHOO," I wheeze as my allergies kick in, "Awwww….don't be scared little guy," Unfortunately, in fear at the outburst, the kitten slipped, so that it was hanging from the branch by its front paws._

 _"Nooooo," I sniffle, "Kitty!" I lunge forward to try and grab him but he jumps. A large cracking sound is heard and the branch snaps._

SPLASH!

"Phil!" Chris cries panicked.

"He-help…ahhhh…," I cough _,_ "He-help me!" My arms flail as I try to keep my head above the water, but, I'm sinking, sinking fast; my chest heaves and my heart races as I scream and splutter. Its _all around me….I can't escape it….Nana help me!_

"Charlie help him!" I hear Chris shriek, but it's faint as the darkness closes in on me; my eyes close and my body weakens. Two watery arms wrap around my waist tightly and….

I gasp as a force lifts my face out of the water. My limbs spring into action and my flailing continues.

"Ahhhh….help me….please," I plead.

"Put your feet down," A voice coming from the owner of the arms shouts, wincing as I kick him repeatedly.

"What?! Help…..help…..." I splutter.

"Do it...Now!" He growls. Still thrashing, I stretch my legs downwards in trepidation; surprising myself when they come into contact with something hard. Like a shaky foal, I regain my footing and stand; the pair of arms still held securely around my waist.

"There we are, are you alright?" he asks but I cannot hear him. My heart is still thumping in my chest as I feel it tighten. Short, ragged breaths escape my quivering lips and it is all I can do before I burst into tears.

"Shhh, shhh it's ok, you're safe now, it's ok," he soothes, as the pair of strong, muscular arms embrace me in a comforting hug. "Shhh…shhh….,"

"Oh my god, Phil are you alright," Chris shouts, frantic. By now Anya and PJ, having heard the commotion and left their seats, have joined the worried brunette in equal shock.

"Chris calm down, he's ok isn't he?" Charlie calms, "It's a good thing Dan was here to save him,"

I freeze. _Muscular arms…toned chest….oh dear…_

"Oh my god Dan, you are so brave," Anya swoons, with PJ looking like a kicked puppy at that, "What happened?"

"Well he was talking to Charlie and I and the next thing, he was in the water thrashing, it was horrible," Chris hangs his head. PJ crouches down to the edge of the pool.

"Phil, hey, are you alright? Are you hurt?" His eyes are soft with concern. "Phil?"

"I'm…hic…ok…hic….um….," he mumbles out; his arms still locked onto Dan's shoulders and his face hidden.

"I think he's just in shock," Dan whispers silkily, "Phil, I'm gonna guide you to the steps out of the pool, is that ok?" His voice is smooth and comforting as I nod into his chest; not daring to lift my head out of fear and desperation to hide my furiously flushed face.

"One more step…there we go," Dan instructs as he guides me towards a bench near the poolside. I try to walk of my own accord as I exit the water, but the weight of what's happened causes my knees to buckle – luckily Dan is there to catch me.

"Whoa…gotcha don't worry," he assures, maneuvering so that my arm is around his neck and his arm is supporting my back. I sigh in exhaustion as I sit down.

"Alright, alright, what's going on here," a woman shouts, presumably the coach, as she approaches me. Charlie immediately retells the story to her and she crouches down in front of me.

"Right, Phil I need you to look at me, do you feel any pain anywhere? How does your chest feel? Follow my finger for me," I blink rapidly as she waves her hand in front of my face, presumably to check for concussion. "Good, you don't seem to have hit your head when you fell in and your breathing seems fine. You're probably just shaken up," I nod wearily as she gives me a kind smile. "Alright everyone, give the boy some space please," she beckons over to the large crowd of people that have seemingly gathered around to assess the situation, oblivious to her instruction. "Come on, scoot or I'll make you all do 20 laps; twice!"

The crowd quickly disperses, myself reiterating that I was fine and just wanted to rest, but not without Dan insisting that he stayed with me in case anything happened. _I wish he wouldn't…_

"I am so sorry Phil, I should've been watching you instead of talking to Charlie," Chris implores,

"More like flirting," Anya spits back, arms folded across her chest.

"Hey shut up! Well where were you then eh? Probably off smooching your boyfriend," he snaps back and she huffs.

"Chris!" PJ joins in. My head pounds and my chest tightens; my knuckles whitening as I grip the sides of the bench as my anxiety rises.

"Hey, come on guys," Dan interrupts, noticing my discomfort, "I'm sure Phil has had enough drama for one day," he smiles and my heart melts. His soulful brown eyes turn to me in assurance and I am forced to turn my blushing face. _Damn this stupid puppy crush!_ I release a shuddered breath; sneaking a side glance at the gorgeous brunette beside me, who is talking quietly to PJ. He really is stunning. The way his slightly damp brown hair, curling due to the dampness, frames his slender face; or the way his tanned skin delicately hugs his chiseled physique; its enough to leave any skinny, milk bottle like me breathless. I was utterly captivated for a moment, when an olive skinned hand waving in front of my face brings me back to reality.

"Huh," I mutter, glancing fleetingly to my chattering friends and then back to Dan.

"Earth to Phil ha-ha," he smiles; his eyes crinkling a little.

"Oh…sorry," I whisper, lowering my gaze.

"Nah its fine," He assures.

"It's just…difficult to stop thinking about what happened," My breath hitches in my throat and I wince. Every time I try to block it out it snatches my thoughts from me until I am left shaking. I wish I didn't think like this; I wish I wasn't afraid of the water, especially with Dan, a literal dolphin, sat next to me.

"Don't feel you have to answer but, what caused you to react like that? Did something happen?" His eyes glisten with worry and intrigue, but I cannot tell him why. It would bring too many bad thoughts about how stupid I was; plus it would be incredibly embarrassing to have to tell the most attractive and talented swimmer that I fail at the thing he is good at.

"Uh…um…I don't really want to talk about it," I mumble, looking down.

"Hey, it's alright," _Oh god that smile…_ "We all have stuff we don't want to talk about, trust me I know he-he," I give a brief nod in agreement; my lips lifting slightly in a sort-of smile. "But, I have to ask…..can you not actually swim Phil?" I gulp nervously; my hands sweating profusely.

"Um….uh….,"

 _"Can swimmers competing in heat 2 of the men's 200m backstroke please proceed to the starting blocks"_

"Oooh I'd best be going, that adjudicator is a pain in the butt when it comes to race start times," _Phew…_ "You gonna be alright Phil?" He kneels down in front of me and I do everything in my power not to get lost in his deep, brown orbs.

"I think so," I gulp, giving up on hiding my blushing face, "I think I'm just gonna wait here until they open up the changing rooms again," He pauses in thought for a second and I frown questioningly.

"Well in that case…here," My eyes widen as he reaches round behind him to pull his tracksuit jacket out of his swim bag and hands it to me. "Put this on. I know it won't help with the dampness, but there is a nasty breeze coming from that door behind you and I don't want you to get a cold or anything,"

"Oh…thank you," my heart pounding as he passes it to me, "But, won't you need it?"

"Nah, you need it more than I do, you're shaking you're so cold," _Yeah…cold…._

"Oh…right…he-he…thank you ever so much," I look down but I just hear him chuckle lightly.

"Aww no need it's alright and you don't need to be so shy, I won't bite; well, unless you want me to ha-ha," He winks before starting to head towards the starting blocks. I blink rapidly. "See ya later Phil, nice talking to you lot too,"

"Good luck Dan!" Anya smiles proudly, turning from her conversation with Chris and PJ as both the brown haired boys nod in agreement.

"Good luck Dan, I hope you win," I whisper quietly, finally looking up properly to gaze at the beautiful boy prepares himself for his race; stretching before jumping into the pool to get into his starting position. I finally release the breath I had been holding and lean back against the bench to try and gather my thoughts; the slight scent of Dans body spray wafting from the jacket as it distracts me. I pull the garment further around myself and I close my eyes. It's a bit big on me, given that I have the musculature of a stick insect, but I cannot deny its warmth – even if most of that is coming from my reddened face.

"You should try drowning more often Phil. You never know you might get lucky," Chris's cheeky wink and comment earn him a painful clip round the ear from Anya, who proceeds to give him a well practiced lecture on thinking before he speaks. PJ just gives me an apologetic smile as he tries to get Anya to retract her claws from a now considerably irritated Chris. I just sigh again as I hear the starting whistle blow.

 **Dan POV:**

"Congratulations Daniel! You've surpassed everyone's expectations, welcome back to the team," Sally beams as she tackle hugs me as I enter the lobby of the sports centre.

"Ooof…uh…thanks," I mumble, "It's no big deal," Her eyes widen.

"No big deal!? You beat the schools 25 year record in just a time trial to get onto the team! Imagine what you could do at the competition next month to get into the regional's! And then…who knows….," She squeezes me again and I wheeze.

"Well when you put it like that," Rubbing the back of my neck awkwardly I give a shy smile.

"You know you really shouldn't doubt your potential Dan," A female voice from behind me praises. I turn to face the owner of the voice and my eyes fall upon a slender, but muscular girl with beautiful dark eyes and a playful smile on her lips. She stands just a little shorter than me and is dressed in her black school uniform; her striking red hair falling just below her shoulders.

"Oh…uh…thanks Anna," I smile graciously.

"Looks like we'll be partners again, if everything goes according to plan tomorrow,"

"And it will!" Sally interrupts.

"I look forward to it," I wink and she smirks back.

"Feeling prepared Anna," Sally asks excitedly.

"Well I don't want to jinx things, but I'm feeling confident about tomorrow. Even if I don't get on the team, which I'm very hopeful for, I'm sure I will beat my time from my last race and to be honest that's all the universities really look at," she explains, determined.

"Uh…that's the spirit," Sally responds, "Now, was there something you needed Anna dear,"

"Oh no, I just wanted to come and see how the boys were doing. I wanted to see if they'd been slacking or not," she gives me a side glance and I just raise an eyebrow.

"Oh well as you can see they've done brilliantly! All four of them proceeded into the team, although Charlie seemed a little slower today; he must be distracted by something," she shares proudly.

"Or someone," I snigger, my mind scanning back to the shorter brown haired boy he was talking to. It must be nice to have someone there for you like that.

"Well…," Anna frowns, "As long as it doesn't interfere with his performance,"

"I suppose, well I'd best be- oh for gods sake, I can see you!" I follow Sally's narrowed gaze to one of the vending machines where a certain female is hiding. "Come on out Molly, we all know it's you," The embarrassed female pads over, blushing wildly.

"Uh hi he-he…too much?" she turns to me.

"Just a bit," I snigger and she jabs me. "Oww…,"

"…hi Anna," Turning towards the taller female she tries to appear confident – but fails miserably, "Are you…good?" I internally cringe.

"Uh hi…listen Sally I think I'm gonna quickly fit in a little bit of practice before tomorrow just to make sure," she states.

"Oh ok," Sally replies, "But make it quick; I don't want you upsetting the pool boys like Dan has been doing lately,"

"Practice makes perfect and all that," I respond.

"Very true," Anna grins at me showing off her perfectly straight, white teeth, "Well, I'd best be getting over there then,"

"I'll come with you then as I've got some filing to do, I'll see you later then Dan," The begrudging coach huffs, although trying to remain polite.

"Bye Dan, oh and don't feel the need to watch me leave," Anna winks flirtatiously and I grin back; before the two females depart towards the pool entrance.

"Ha-ha, she sure is something," I grin in fondness as I turn back to face a somewhat deflated Molly.

"Hmph…yeah," she scoffs.

"Oh don't be like that Mol, you'll have plenty of chances to talk to her again," I try to sympathize, but she seems too crestfallen to notice, "She seemed more interested in you than in me,"

"Hey, that's just Anna's way, it's nothing like that," I am quick to assure her, giving her a quick hug in the process.

"Hmph, ok," she sighs but relaxes into the embrace nonetheless. We stay like that for a little while before a mop of black hair catches my attention.

"Hey, could you excuse me for a second, I have to do something," I ask and she nods in understanding; releasing me as I go to jog over to the aforementioned teenager.

 **Phil POV:**

 _Ugh what a day!_ I groan inwardly, running a hand through my damp hair. _Way to embarrass yourself Phil, and in front of Dan no doubt, you might as well just go and crawl into a hole and-_

"Hey," I spin round to see a rather shy looking Dan standing behind me.

"Uh…hi," I cough awkwardly, turning away from his gaze.

"Finally managed to dry off then, did they manage to get you some clean clothes?" The concern in his voice is touching and I blush.

"Um, yeah he-he, PJ lent me his sports kit as he had track practice yesterday so…," I mumble like a stuttering teenage girl; fiddling with the sleeves of my jacket subconsciously.

"Well that's good to hear, I'm glad you're alright," he smiles widely and I cannot help but smile back.

""Thanks," I grin sheepishly; shuffling under his gaze as I without realizing, pull my baggy jacket further around me.

"It's a comfy jacket isn't it huh?" his eyes trail up my torso and my cheeks inflame even more when I notice I am still wearing his swimming jacket.

"Uh…ahem…yeah, uh, do y-you want it back," my voice cracks with embarrassment.

"Hey keep it for now yeah," he smiles, "It's awfully chilly out tonight and you've got to walk home,"

"Oh, ok hmm," A silence falls between the two of us. It's a little awkward, but every time I seem to look up in any form of anxiety his lips just lift into a pleasant smile and my heart melts for a hundredth time. His expression changes soon however, into one of stern concentration as his eyes harden; his features taking on what looks like pondering.

"Say Phil….," he asks, "You never really answered my question earlier….can you swim?" My eyes widen but I try to hide it. I really don't want him to find out as I can just picture his laughing face. However, with the way he has treated me today, I feel like I cannot lie to him.

"…...no," my voice is barely a whisper as I gulp and brace for impact. I focus on an unintentionally interesting mark on the scuffed, black carpeting. I can already tell he is laughing as tears well in my eyes.

"Hey, look at me," I reluctantly comply and see his face is worried, rather than mocking, "Its nothing to be ashamed of you know, everyone is a beginner at first,"

"It's just, embarrassing, especially as I'm talking to you," I see him think for a moment.

"Do you want to learn?" I nod with my gaze still hanging low, "I mean…why don't I teach you?" I look up in shock.

"You-you're serious?" I gulp, "You're not just making fun of me are you," I flinch at the hurt that spreads across his face.

"What! I would never do that!" I mutter a quick apology, "I hate to see anyone scared of the thing that I love plus, you never know, you might enjoy it,"

"Oh thank you, but I'm probably a lose cause," I mumble sadly.

"Nonsense! Once I've subjected you to my training regime you'll be a dolphin in no time – you might even be able to rival me ha-ha," he winks at me and once again I am left with a tomato for a face.

"I don't know about that," I chuckle nervously, "You're an amazing swimmer," His cheeks tinge pink at my statement and I cannot deny how adorable it makes the brunette look.

"Oh shhh, you will be given time," He repeats, "We'll start on Friday yeah, after all the swimming trials," I nod in thanks. "Now I'd best be off otherwise my mums gonna be having kittens if I don't get back soon,"

"Oh okay, I hope you have a safe journey home," I tense as I'm pulled into a friendly embrace; his slightly damp brown hair tickling my face.

"Bye Phil and…uh…I would get used to this if you're gonna be my friend, I'm an incredibly cuddly person," My heart rate quickens at our close proximity and I do everything in my power to prevent myself from squealing like a school girl. "See you around," With that the brunette gives me a final dazzling smile before jogging out of the swimming centre. Releasing a breath I didn't realise I was holding, I bring my hands to cover my blushing face. _What the hell have I gotten myself into?! You need to get a hold of yourself Phil if your gonna face your fear in the proximity with your extremely attractive, extremely naked-_ I groan loudly. _Maybe if I'm terrible he'll give up on me…_

 **Enjoy? I hope so :P**

 **Thank you ever so much for everyone who has reviewed so far as I really appreciate everyone who reads this story :)**

 **As always much love for any reviews given :P**

 **I hope you are all having a nice summer :)**

 **Until we meet again,**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **P.S. Anyone on here go to Vidcon? If you did, is it alright if I steal your memories please so I can share them with all of us lonely Brits who can only watch all the vlogs from it and cry ha ha XD**


End file.
